


Polyjuice and Love

by Aphroditedany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, No Voldemort, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphroditedany/pseuds/Aphroditedany
Summary: Hermione has been fancying the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, since their first year at Hogwarts. Little did she know, he fancies her as well.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	1. Polyjuice

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Alternate Universe story. Voldemort was defeated when Harry was a baby. It will have 3 chapters in total.

With a deep sigh full of fatigue and agitation, Hermione Granger walked towards her Head Girl dormitories. Granted, she was extremely proud of her achievement and wore that Head Girl badge with confidence, but Head duties...

Damn, they were exhausting.

As usual, the most tiring case was one between Gryffindors and Slytherins. This time, Albert Nott, Theo's younger brother, had secretly put frogs from the lake into Alice Hamilton's bag. They were both fifth years, and Hermione had a strong suspicion they had a crush on each other. This incident wasn't the first, and it would certainly not be the last. Everything started in second year, when Alice threw a spell at Albert that made him talk backwards for three days, and it escalated quicky after that. Detentions didn't seem to deter them, nor her and Draco's warnings.

_Speaking of Draco..._

Draco, for some reason unknown, hadn't appeared tonight at the Prefects meeting. He had told her he would be missing, but he hadn't provided her with the reason.

_Alice is not the only Gryffindor with a crush on a Slytherin, after all..._

Flames erupted into her stomach as she thought of the Head Boy. With blond- silver hair and striking grey eyes, Draco was the secret fantasy of almost every girl (and some boys) in Hogwarts.

Especially now, in their Seventh Year, that his body was as muscled as it can be, with toned legs and abs. Thank the God of Quidditch. She had accidentally caught a glimpse of him after he had finished his long, hot shower, and had apologised profusely for that. Draco only good-naturedly teased her for a minute or so, then went to his room.

_"Like what you see Granger?"_

_If only you knew._

_"Wanna take a closer look? More thorough?"_

_You have no idea._

Hermione and Draco had been firm friends since their first year. Defying all odds, and to everyone's astonishment, the pureblood Slytherin Prince had chosen the Golden Princess as his best friend. Draco was friendly enough with her two best friends, Harry and Ron, but as time passed, she formed a much stronger bond with Draco. He was as intelligent as her, studious to a fault, and he loved literature. Apart from these, however, Hermione had discovered a surprisingly sensitive side to the boy. He played the piano and loved music, every kind of music. He also loved animals and had a blue-haired Kneazle of his own, along with Hercules, his owl. He was a good listener, being always there for her when anyone dared to mock her of her hair or her heritage. Under the sometimes snobbish, arrogant attitude, he hid the most honest, most caring heart.

How could she not fall in love with him?

* * *

Giving the password to Helena Ravenclaw's portrait, Hermione entered the Head Boy and Girl common room. Her thoughts were full of Draco again, and it wouldn't do any good to her. They had a difficult Potions exam tomorrow and Snape would surely be merciless.

_Guess it's me and Crookshanks again, studying until 4 a.m. again..._

Just about when she was ready to open her bedroom door, a loud moan came from the Head Boy's room.

"Oh, Hermione..."

Her first reaction was panic. Was something bad happening to Draco? However, she soon realised that this wasn't a moan of pain.

_He...He moans in pleasure? He moans my name?!_

Carefully, she got her shoes off and stepped on her tiptoes towards Draco's room. There was no privacy or silencing charm cast, no wards risen, and the door was left slightly open.

She peeked through the miniscule space and the sight that greeted her took her breath away.

The boy of her fantasies was on the green sheets of his bed, his head thrown back in pleasure and his white shirt unbuttoned. Between his bare legs was a girl, giving him an obviously good session of oral sex.

And the girl looked exactly like her.

_Polyjuice._

Heat rose in her cheeks and wetness started to form between her legs. Not in her wildest dreams could she ever imagine that Draco might like her, let alone give Polyjuice to a girl to make her look like Hermione herself.

The sounds Draco made got her out of her thoughts. Judging from his breathy moans, he was about to come soon. Just when Hermione thought she couldn't bear it anymore, the girl took Draco's cock out of her mouth, smirking at him.

"I won't let you come. Not until you admit it."

"For Merlin's sake, Daphne.", Draco growled with a voice that made the ache between Hermione's legs get worse. "Are we going to play this again?"

"Yep. That is, if you want to come now and not take care of your little problem alone later."

"Fine, yes! I admit it! I love her! I love Hermione!"

It felt as if her heart stopped beating. _I love Hermione. I love her._

"Good boy.", Daphne teased him. "I'll let you come then."

After that, Daphne didn't put much effort to it. Draco was obviously so sensitive, that after some good licks, he came in Daphne's mouth with a deep moan that made Hermione's insides burn with desire.

When he came down from his high, Draco stood up and got dressed. After a minute or so, the effects of the Polyjuice wore off and the imposter turned back to her original form: Daphne Greengrass.

"Seriously though, Draco.", Daphne sighed as she sat beside him on his bed. "You have to tell her. You have to let her know how you feel about her."

"I don't think the feelings are mutual, Daph.", he muttered and finished buttoning his shirt. "I didn't even have time to ask her to the Yule Ball in fourth year; so enamoured she was with that idiot Krum."

Hermione's heart constricted inside her chest. Could it be possible that he fancied her all this time too?

Daphne scoffed and shook her head. "That girl is head over heels for you, you nitwit. You both might be oblivious, but I am not. I've seen the way she looks at you when you don't look back, I've seen how she blushes when you compliment her or when you accidentally touch. I'm sorry Draco, but you are an idiot. It should be her now with you. _The real her._ Not me. Besides..." Daphne nervously brushed her hands on her skirt. "Besides, I have found love myself. I'm sorry, Draco. We had our fun for some months, and it was okay, but now I want to be free."

Draco smiled and kissed Daphne on the cheek. "That's fine. Who is the lucky one?"

Daphne stood up, ready to leave. "You will soon find out . Goodnight, Draco. I hope you fine the courage to fight for your love."

Panicked at the thought they might discover her, Hermione quickly ran to her bedroom as silently as possible. When she had locked the door and set the silencing charms up, she let out a loud exhale of relief, but also frustration.

_And to think I accepted Victor's invitation in an instant..._

Victor was her first in every aspect regarding the physical part of a relationship. Her first kiss, first time to perform oral sex to a man, first time to have sex. But all of them were wholly unpleasant. It certainly didn't help that she had been constantly thinking of a certain blond Slytherin and comparing Victor to him. Their relationship lasted only seven months, and she was glad she ended it.

For now, she had to conquer a shy, stubborn as hell Draco Malfoy.

_I have to make the first move._

_But how?_


	2. Love

After a week of contemplation, frustration and cancelling plans, she had finally decided it. 

Tonight.

_This will be our night._

Draco had Quidditch training in Friday afternoons, and he would return to their common room to study with her after that.

Only there would be no studying tonight.

She had exactly three hours to calm her nerves, clean her room and get ready. She still remembered some spells useful for taming her wild hair and had also secretly brewed some potions herself for that purpose.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione took off her clothes and sat in front of her big crystal mirror. _Let's begin._

* * *

Training had been ruthless for Draco that afternoon. They had to prepare for the finals against Ravenclaw, and he knew he had to be at his best form, but still. They also had the NEWTs, and the subsequent choice of career after that. If he got at least 5 O's, he would have a chance to become a Healer or a Potions Master, like his godfather.

_6 O's would be nice... But who am I kidding, Granger will probably beat me to that..._

It had been one week since he and Daphne stopped seeing each other. His Housmate was in love with someone else and, despite they had both enjoyed their small affair, she had decided she wanted to follow her heart. Something he should do as well.

He had a crush on Hermione since their first year, but he understood he was in love with her at third year, when Marcus Flint had called her mudblood in the Quidditch pitch. He would never forget the tears gathered in Hermione's beautiful amber eyes. Without even thinking of it, he had punched Marcus straight in his noise, and the tosser had left the pitch absolutely terrified. Since then, his friendship with the wild-haired Gryffindor had become even stronger.

After years of pining and some months of unsuccessfully trying to forget his feelings by using a Polyjuiced Daphne, Draco had decided enough was enough. He was determined to ask Hermione to go to Hogsmeade with him tomorrow, where he would hopefully find the courage to admit his love for her.

With a smile on his lips, Draco gave the password and entered the Head dormitories. Which were surprisingly empty, though.

_Where is Hermione? She usually waits for me so we can study together._

Heading towards his room, he realised the door wasn't closed as he had left it.

_Weird... Only Daphne knows the password, but she stopped coming here..._

Opening the door completely, his heart stopped beating.

On the green silk sheets of his bed, sat Hermione. A Hermione he had never seen before.

Her hair was glossy and falling on her shoulders in soft waves instead of in riotous curls. She had applied some eyeshadow and mascara in her eyes, and her lips were the most delicious shade of cherry red, begging to be kissed. What was the most interesting,though, was that she wore a sheer red robe.

And nothing else beneath it.

The lights illuminated her body in all the parts he wouldn't be able to take his eyes of her. Her full breasts with light brown nipples, her toned legs, her flat stomach. Her tanned skin was glowing and her eyes, those beautiful eyes that haunted his days and nights were firmly on him, a nervous smile grazing her lips.

"Tell me this is not a dream.", he whispered throatily. 

A miscievous glint shone in her eyes as she started playing with the hem of her robe. "Oh, I don't know. Who else did you expect? Daphne, perhaps?"

 _It's not possible. She can't have seen her..._ "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do." She got up from his bed and walked towards him, her sheer robe almost ready to fall off her shoulders and leave her completely naked. "You see, I returned from the Prefects meeting last week, and I was greeted with the most delicious sounds coming from your bedroom. The door was open, so I..."

"Open?!" he almost shouted. "But...but we always cast privacy charms, and we..."

She silenced him with her finger on his lips. "As I was narrating, I took a peak. And I couldn't believe what I saw."

Hermione rose on her tiptoes and wrapped her lips around his earlobe, lightly sucking it and making his already hard cock twitch painfully in his pants.

 _"I saw me on my knees, serving_ _you."_ she whispered in his ear. "Do you want me on my knees, Draco? Do you want me to suck you until you don't remember your name?"

_You want to play games? Let's play._

Gently but firmly, Draco took her hands off his shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "No."

That seemed to hurt her. "No? You don't want me? But I, I heard you saying to Daphne..."

"Don't misunderstand me. I love you, Hermione Granger, you and only you." The blush in her cheeks intensified. "But I don't want our first night to begin like this. What I want, what I need... Is to _worship you._ I want to make you come with my cock, my mouth, my fingers." He reached between her thighs and rubbed her clit, finding her already dripping wet. Hermione let out a moan and arched into his touch. "I want to know every corner, every inch of your body. I want to memorize every freckle, every little scar, every sensitive spot. I want to make you scream my name, I want these walls to be filled with your voice as I take you. And then, then you can do the same. But please, let me do it first. Let me have you. Let me show you how much I want you, how much you mean to me. Can you do that? "

Her eyes shone with unshed tears as she nodded and Draco bent down to give her a soft kiss on the lips. _Our first kiss._

Soon, the kiss grew desperate, both of them exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. Breathless, Draco stepped back and lifted Hermione in his arms, eliciting a surprised squeal. He gently deposited her on his bed again and started taking off his clothes. When he was as naked as she was, he hovered above her and kissed her again.

"I want you to sit on the edge of the bed and spread your legs for me."

Nodding weakly and trembling with desire, she complied. He fell on his knees in front of her and stared hungrily at her most intimate parts, wet and glistening for him. He teasingly caressed the area around her mound and she exhaled deeply.

"So soft down there, love. Didn't expect it."

"You know, when I shave, all I think about is you. I shave, and when I am totally clean I lay on my bed and pump my fingers inside me, pretending they are your cock."

He let out a tortured groan. "You had it coming, Granger."

 _Heaven._ Her juices tasted like heaven. Any coherent thought left him, as he started suckling vigorously on her clit and pumping two of his fingers inside her heat. Soon enough, loud moans and curses filled the room. 

He was relentless. Hermione was thrashing on his bed, trying to put her legs firmly on the matress, but he was much stronger than her and he kept her legs wide open and high in the air. He licked, and sucked, and pumped, until he felt her coming apart of his mouth and her cunt clenching his fingers like a vice.

"Oh, Draco, oh, OH!"

Satisfied with his work, Draco lifted himself up and looked at the girl he had been in love with for so long. Her breaths were erratic, her eyes were still shining with need.

Smiling, he helped her sit up and kissed her, letting her taste her own juices on his lips. "I will fill the bathtub with hot water and flower essences. Does that sound good for you?"

Hermione smiled back, finally letting her robe fall off her body. "I would love that."

* * *

Their first time was sweet and slow, unlike the quickies he usually had with Daphne. They teased each other and explored their bodies, taking their time, until it was too much. It was Hermione again who took the initiative, lowering herself down on his aching cock. The groan that left him was so loud that he was certain even the Founders in their portraits had heard him.

They set up a slow rhythm, looking deeply in each other's eyes as they panted and moved. Hermione sensually gyrated her hips on him, already wet from the magnificent orgasm he had given her with his mouth and fingers.

Soon enough, they grew impatient. Hermione started bouncing on him and he started pounding inside her with a ferocious passion he didn't know he possessed. When their orgasm came, it was unlike any of them had ever felt. Especially for him, it felt like coming home. Like he wasn't supposed to belong to anyone but her.

He never believed Trelawney's nonscence about Divination or soulmates. But during those moments, as he felt Hermione taking her pleasure from his body, Draco knew they were made for each other.

They remained in each other's embrace after they came down from their high, stealing shy glances, chaste kisses and tender caresses. After a while, Draco stepped outside the bathtub and offered his hand to Hermione, who eagerly took it and drew him closer for a deep kiss.

When they seperated again, Hermione wore a smirk earily similar to his own.

"We have a whole weekend ahead of us. Do you think anyone will notice if the Head Boy and Girl are both missing?"

"Surely they will. But who cares?"

* * *

That weekend would remain forever in their minds. They never left their dorms. All they did was sex, sleep, eat and have their shower together, until all the rooms were filled with the musky scent of their coupling.

There wasn't any surface they didn't use; the shower, the bathtub, the floor, their beds, the dining table, the sofas in the common room.

On Saturday afternoon, they decided to finally leave their dorms and go to Hogsmeade, as Draco originally wanted. During that first date, they constantly held hands and kissed each other for all the world to see. They didn't care who might see them; they were together now.

* * *

On Sunday night, after a particularly passionate round of sex, with Draco pounding into Hermione from behind with her hands magically bound, they were laying content in each other's embrace.

Draco pulled Hermione closer to him, smelling the vanilla and strawberries in her hair. "Best. Fucking. Weekend. Ever."

Hermione chuckled and kissed him softly on the lips. "You are right. And there are much more weekends to come."

Draco lightly pinched her nipple, making her gasp in pleasure. "A whole lifetime, if I have anything to say about it."

Hermione looked at him, equally surprised and hopeful. "You mean..."

"I mean I have no intention of leaving you, unless you do it first. And I specifically mean I want to built a life with you. A home. But don't think about it yet. We have all the time in the world."

Hermione yawned tiredly. "Yes, we have."

"Sleep, my lioness. We have another exam in two days, you'll need your strength."

"If you let me...", was her sleepy response.

Draco only smiled fondly at his girl and kissed her on the cheek. "Good night, love."

"Good night."

Some minutes later, Hermione's sleepy voice filled the room. 

"Draco... Did we cast any contraception charm during the weekend?"

But Draco was already asleep, and she fell asleep in a matter of seconds as well.


	3. Marriage

**20 YEARS LATER**

Hogwarts Headmistress Hermione Jean Granger- Malfoy smiled as she walked towards her dorms, dorms she shared with her husband and Potions Professor Draco Malfoy. Their rooms had a Floo of their own, so they could move in and out of the castle as they liked. Grabbing a handful of powder, she called "Malfoy Manor!" and the familiar green flames engulfed her, before she stepped in her husband's home.

 _20 years have passed, and we are 38 years old..._ _With 5 children..._

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MUM!"

As expected, all her children had been gathered in the big dining room to greet her, with her husband and his parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Looking at them with a tender smile, Hermione gave a kiss to every little head, silver-blond or brown, before she reached to Draco and kissed him soundly on the lips, causing groans and giggles from their children. Lucius and Narcissa waited patiently until they could hug and kiss her, too.

Since it was Sunday, none of her children had classes, so they had all gathered to celebrate her birthday at home. After cutting her huge birthday cake( vanilla and strawberries flavour, her favourite), they sat at the table for lunch. The usual ruckus started, her children chatting enthusiastically with their father and grandparents. As they waited for the house elves to serve all of the food, Hermione still watched them with adoration and a bit of nostalgia, her right hand unconsciously travelling to her abdomen.

_Leo and Celeste, Rosalind, Rigel, Ursa... All beautiful and healthy and happy._

* * *

After that memorable weekend she had spent with Draco at their seventh year, during which they had admitted their love to each other, Hermione started having morning sickness, fatigue and dizziness. It turned out her fears were well-founded; they had forgot to cast any contraception charm before or after all those encounters.

Initially, she had been mad at Draco. So mad. But her anger mostly emanated from fear. Fear that she wouldn't achieve her dreams, that she would only be a housewife.

_Why didn't you cast any charm?_

_Why did you assume I am on the potion?_

Secretly, though, she was happy. Reluctant to have children at such a young age, yes. But happy. And when she realised Draco felt the same way about her pregnancy and was willing to be a hands-on father, everything fell into place.

The first thing they did was to announce they were expecting to both sets of parents. As expected, Lucius had thrown a fit at first and seemed deeply disappointed with his son for choosing a Muggleborn as his future wife. Soon, however, when he saw by himself how much in love the young couple was and how happy they were, he changed his attitude and became warmer towards Hermione, eventually embracing her as the daughter he never had.

Lucius and Narcissa, along with Dumbledore and MacGonagall, had decided to help the future parents in every way they could. They decided to grant Hermione easier access to the Manor in case an emergency occured and the Head dorms' Floo was connected with St. Mungo's Maternity Ward and Hermione's Healers.

If her pregnancy was a surprise, carrying twins was a bigger one.

It wasn't until the first scan that the Healer saw the two tiny fetuses floating inside Hermione's belly. The discovery lead to a giant celebration in the Manor organised by Narcissa, when the Healer announced one of the babies was a girl. The first Malfoy heiress after almost 5 centuries.

When the twins were born, after a long and arduous labor with Draco never leaving Hermione's side or hand, they decided to follow the Black family tradition of picking constellation names, and Leo Draco Malfoy and Celeste Cassiopeia Malfoy were presented to their tearful grandparents.

Alas, Hermione and Draco's final year had yet to reveal all of its surprises.

During one of their nightly patrols, Hermione's suspicions about Albert and Alice were confirmed. Hearing loud moans from a classroom, she and Draco soon discovered the unlikely couple passionately snogging on a desk.

Draco would still laugh days later when he remembered the furious blushes both youngsters had while Hermione simply lectured them with a knowing smirk on her face. Albert and Alice quickly fixed their tattered clothes and hurriedly exited the classroom.

Surprisingly to everyone but not to them, who had seen it coming, Albert and Alice's relationship proved to be a strong one. When Albert became an Unspeakable he proposed to Alice, just when she had finished her Healer training. The marriage was a small, yet elegant event, with the proud groom stealing kisses from his bride whenever he could.

Four years after the twins, the Malfoys welcomed little Rosalind Narcissa and tied the knot at the Malfoy Manor, with all of their friends and Professors present along with Albert and Alice. Five years after Rosalind, Rigel Severus was born, and Ursa Harriet seven years after Rigel.

The mixture of Malfoy and Granger genes was apparently determinant to the appearances of the new Malfoy generation. Leo had his father's straight platinum hair, pale complexion and aristocratic features, but his mother's warm amber eyes and kind smile, and Rosalind and Ursa were just the same. On the other hand, Celeste had straight hair with her mother's deep brown colouring, olive skin and striking grey eyes with small amber flecks, and Rigel took after her. 

Their differences were also depicted in their personalities and House choices. Leo ended up in Gryffindor, much to his mother's pride and amusement and his father's astonishment, with Rosalind following her brother's footsteps. Celeste became a Ravenclaw and Rigel was the only Slytherin.

None of these mattered to Hermione and Draco, though. They were proud of all their children, regardless of Houses. They loved and cherished them all equally.

* * *

" _Motheeer._ Are you daydreaming again?"

Leo's amused voice got Hermione out of her reminiscing of the past. Next to her, Ursa looked curious as well. She knew her youngest had a soft spot for her mother, so she ruffled her silver hair affectionately.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I was reminding myself how lucky I am and what a beautiful family I created, all because I decided to be brave and follow my heart."

Leo blushed, but puffed his chest proudly all the same. "That's us Gryffindors, fighting for what is ours."

"That's right.", Draco reaffirmed as he sat down. "The Gryffindor courage is the reason we are all here today."

"And a Polyjuice potion. Don't undermine the Slytherin contribution, dear.", Hermione playfully winked at her husband.

Draco's cheeks and ears became pink, while their children and Lucius looked confused. Only Narcissa, who knew exactly how the couple had gotten together, chuckled quietly.

After they were all served their wine, Draco rose his glass and looked at his wife affectionately. "To Hermione. Wife, mother and Hogwarts Headmistress."

"TO HERMIONE!"

"TO MUM!"

* * *

"What a day." Hermione sighed as she took off her shoes.

"What a life, I would say." Draco helped her unzip her dress, then took her in his embrace and kissed her forehead lovingly. "I never imagined I would be this content and happy. Or this outnumbered in my own family by the females."

Hermione laughed and threw her arms around Draco's neck. "Well, you never know. You might still have your chance in seven months or so."

Realisation slowly filled Draco's features, his eyes shining in happiness and amazement. "Seven... Are you... Are you completely certain?"

"Here, take your wand."

Draco cast the spell and soon a bright golden light shone above Hermione's abdomen. In one movement, he threw his wand on the bed and grabbed Hermione in his arms, swinging her around and laughing.

"Put me down, Draco, I'm dizzy!"

Still laughing, her husband let her on her feet and took her hands in his, kissing them tenderly. "Thank you, my love. Thank you for the happiness and light you brought and still bring in my life."

Fighting her tears- and hormones- at his heartfelt words, Hermione handled him two pieces of paper. "Well, I' ve done the first round of examinations, and everything goes smoothly. Although you should read the top of the papers first."

Draco read the results as he was told, his eyes widening comically and a breathless laugh escaping him. "We're having twins again?"

"Who knows, maybe they are both boys and you are not outnumbered anymore.", Hermione teased him. "I didn't want to find the sex of the babies this time."

Draco gave her a deep kiss. When they seperated, his eyes were gleaming. "Somehow I don't think so. One of them is surely a girl. And we're naming her Alsephina."

Hermione shook her head fondly. Her husband always had an intuition about their children's sex and he always got it right. "I can't understand how on Earth you like that horrid name so much. Think of our poor girl who will have to live with it."

"It's not a horrid name. Delta Velorum is a beautiful constellation and Alsephina an even more beautiful name."

"Fine, fine. But we're giving her an extra name. You know, in case she's too embarrased by her Dad's choice."

Draco poked her in her ribs, making her giggle. "Don't provoke the snake, dear."

"Oh really? And what exactly are you planning to do in retaliation in case I keep provoking you?"

Draco wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "I can think of a few proper punishments."

* * *

Indeed, confirming Draco's precognition, Scorpius Aries and Alsephina Callirrhoe were born in March 24th. With this set of twins, the Malfoys proclaimed the baby factory closed and remained happy with their seven children. Years later, Ursa and Scorpius would be sorted into Ravenclaw and Alsephina (who had shortened her name into Aly) into Slytherin.

But Hermione and Draco would never forget the Polyjuice incident that helped to bring them together, and the wonderful weekend after said incident.

**THE END**


End file.
